Форум:Обсуждение
Страница для обсуждения статей на вики и прочего. Логотип Вот логотип для заглавной страницы, который нам сделали иностранные коллеги по Wiki: Файл:Logo.png Я лишь немного подредактировал. Ну как он выглядит? :Отлично!--Bloodhit111 03:00, ноября 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Поставил пробный вариант логотипа. Возможно стоит подобрать шрифт получше.--Bloodhit 16:41, декабря 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Класно! Я пытался придумать что-нибудь сверхоригинальное, а этот логотип прост и красивен. Шрифт вобщем-то мне и так нравится, но если у вас вариант получше, то я не против. Заглавная страница теперь целиком ваша страница. --SubmergedMachine 16:58, декабря 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Кстати, я собираюсь изменить картинку игрового автомата, которую я отпостил на главную страницу давным давно. Увеличить размер, чтобы главная фраза субмашины была виднее, и убрать белые края. Вы не против? Или вы хотите вообще удалить её? --SubmergedMachine 17:07, декабря 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::У меня есть пара идей для главной страницы, но пока я не знаю как их реализовать. Хотелось сделать что-то типа вертикальной зеленной полосы слева или справа и исходящей из неё горизонтальных полос с названием разделов: содержание, новости и прочее. Вообщем "Заглавная страница" подождет;)--Bloodhit 17:19, декабря 5, 2011 (UTC) Немножко подредактировал картинку автомата, как вам?--Bloodhit 11:02, марта 2, 2012 (UTC) Неплохо. Только, по моему, слишком смазано. Хотя можно и так оставить. :-) ----SubmergedMachine 16:30, марта 2, 2012 (UTC) ::А так?)--Bloodhit 06:29, марта 3, 2012 (UTC) :::OK. :) SubmergedMachine 10:53, марта 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::А если гифка?:D--Bloodhit 15:49, марта 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Просто великолепно! :D ----SubmergedMachine 12:39, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) Неплохо выглядит. :) ------SubmergedMachine 10:58, мая 1, 2012 (UTC) :Изначально хотел вставить его в экран автомата, но не смог добиться нормального качества картинки=) Хотя если взять приближенную версию...--Bloodhit 12:07, мая 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Готово! ::Файл:Sub8logoArcade.gif ::Ну как оставим этот или лучше с автоматом?:)--Bloodhit 13:04, мая 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Awesome work!!! :D У вас очень хорошо получается делать такие вещи! :::Пусть будет эта, только чтобы, разумеется, подходила под фон Wiki. И можно также добавить эффект ряби, как в предыдущем логотипе, чтобы сохранить облик системности/иллюзии Субмашины. ----SubmergedMachine 13:45, мая 1, 2012 (UTC) Мне кажется у меня наконец получилось кое что дельное=) Файл:Sub8logo-arcade-gif(Finall-v1-300px).gif Только для главной сделаю чуть больше тайминг, чтоб не мигало постоянно:).--Bloodhit 08:11, мая 13, 2012 (UTC) :Респект автору! :D Вам надо веб-дизайнером работать! ----SubmergedMachine 09:08, мая 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Минимальное владение фотошопом, пара гайдов и у вас получится не хуже=)--Bloodhit 09:25, мая 13, 2012 (UTC) Сделал чтобы логотип менялся только когда на него наводишь курсор=)--Bloodhit 16:29, июля 20, 2012 (UTC) Вопрос о Loop, и прочее. Hello again. Давай вместе решим, какой перевод слова Loop мы будем использовать на этой Wiki: "Петля", "Цикл", или "Цепь"? Мне больше всего нравится "Цикл"... (кстати, классный перевод слова Connection Pod!) Кроме того, в последнее время я очень занят, так что в ближайшее время не смогу редактировать и дополнять эту Wiki. Что ж, наконец-то этот сайт начал расширяться! -SubmergedMachine. :Я думал об этом сегодня, мне показалось что "Цикл" все таки звучит лучше чем "Петля". З.Ы. Да цикл однозначно то слово, "Зацикленная ловушка" именно тот перевод! :Перевод Connection Pod не мой, это еще админ создал страницу(Можно увидеть в истории)=) :Насчет перевода слова "Notes" мне кажется, "Записи" точнее отображают смысл чем "Примечания" :Надеюсь у скоро тебя будет больше свободного времени, мне одному век все это переводить:D, а новых участников не предвидится...--Bloodhit111 19:16, октября 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ну так нужно не только писать статьи, но и продвигать его, рекламировать среди любителей этой темы. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:26, октября 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Я разместил ссылку на вики на форуме одного сайта по флеш играм, других мест где я бы мог дать ссылку на вики, не боясь что сюда набежит куча неадекватов и/или вредителей я не знаю. --Bloodhit111 06:53, октября 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Лучше использовать слово "Заметки".92.240.208.87 13:34, января 16, 2013 (UTC) Это уже неплохо. А боятся, что набежит куча надекватов не стоит. Главное, чтобы набежали, а среди них всегда найдётся несколько хороших участников. Конечно, нужно оформить Заглавную страницу, о чём я уже писал выше. Как вы понимаете, Заглавная - это лицо вики, а первое впечатление очень важно. Также нужно создать статьи-заготовки. Обычно новичкам тяжело так просто написать целую статью, а вот отредактировать/добавить раздел - это проще. Как вы, наверное, понимаете 42 статьи - это мало, чтобы привлечь внимание. Когда цифра более серьёзная, 100-120 статей - это уже впечатляет. Даже если из них будет 30-40 статей-заготовок. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:20, октября 18, 2011 (UTC) Кхм, позвольте спросить. Я почти ничего не знаю о Wiki, но я хочу спросить: кто является администратором/модератором этой wiki? -SubmergedMachine Администратором вики является участник Kosmoled, который последний раз заходил на вики 25 марта 2010 года. То есть его уже можно не брать в рассчёт. Но вы же находитесь на вики) поэтому можно назначить нового администратора. Насчёт "Я почти ничего не знаю о Wiki" - ничего страшного. Научитесь со временем, тем более что в нашей Общей Справке более 130 статей. Для начала можно почитать основные статьи - этого вполне хватит, чтобы для получения 1 уровня) А я всегда готов ответить на любые ваши вопросы. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:15, октября 18, 2011 (UTC) :Основной массив статей на ен. вики по субмашинам, это отдельные страницы посвященные локациям из SNEE (около70-80) и теории по субмашинам написанные разными участниками (80 страниц). И вообщем-то сделать около 100-200 страниц на ру вики не проблема, но только это будет копипаст англ. теорий без перевода и страницы по локациям из снее с текстом от туда же. Поэтому я считаю сначало нужно допилить статьи, а потом уже я бы мог скопипастить главную страницу с англ версии чутка поправив картинки. --Bloodhit111 04:58, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Позволю сказать что я перевёл половину Проекта Исследования Субмашинной Сети (SNEE), а это тоже самое, что и все (почти) теории участников SubWiki о субмашине. Кроме того, надо обязательно перевести forum posts, так как там автор раскрывает подробности о субмашине (довольно интересно). Сейчас я собираюсь завершить опубликовывание переводы Субмашинных записей/примечаний. Проверьте, как они вам, хорошо? -SubmergedMachine :::Хорошо.--Bloodhit111 12:50, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) Завтра закончу выкладывать переводы Субмашинных примечаний и Секретов. Если не согласен с каким-то переводом, то я не против - можешь изменить его. Может быть, он окажется лучше моего. :) SubmergedMachine Кстати, может вы еще сделаете перевод статьи Культурные влияния? И я надеюсь, что перевод теорий размешенных в SNEE, тоже не стоит на месте=)--Bloodhit 10:52, мая 5, 2012 (UTC) Хорошо, могу обещать, что займусь переводом этой статьи завтра же. Хорошо, что начались выходные, а то в последнее время (а именно последние месяцы) я очень занят, редактирую статьи редко, хотя обещал активно учавствовать. Совсем разленился! XD И по поводу теорий из ПИСС(SNEE)... чёрт, похоже, я запустил эту область, остановился на 1/4 и застрял. Да и ещё надо перевести forum posts... I am sorry.----SubmergedMachine 15:52, мая 5, 2012 (UTC) Переводы Phew! У меня была тяжёлая неделя, поэтому я не закончил выкладывать переводы на той неделе, как я тогда обещал. Сейчас я закончил переводить Субмашинные записи. Теперь надо перевести секреты, а затем главное: Проект Исследования Субмашинной Сети. (а также forum posts). По поводу 'улики -> подсказки' я полностью согласен(это действительно верный перевод). Кроме того хочу сказать, что по-моему верный перевод слова "Ship" - судно, а не корабль. :Мне показалось что судно не много не логичный перевод для слова Ship. Поскольку субмашины скорее всего расположены в вакууме, а судно это однозначно водное средство передвижения, и слабо подходит как перевод слова Ship в данном случае. Корабль же слово с более широкими значениями(Ну хотя бы космический корабль) и мне показалось что оно подходит больше. Хотя возможно Ship из Sub4 стоит перевести как судно, а Liz ship из sub 7 как корабль. --Bloodhit111 19:26, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Судно и Корабль - абсолютно одинаковые значения. Вообще-то можно использовать на этой вики сразу два перевода, ссылаясь на одно слово (это даже лучше). Просто судно, как бы сказать, лучше для меня звучит(корабль звучит как-то нелепо). Кстати, субмашины расположены не в вакууме, иначе бы мы задохнулись! :P --SubmergedMachine 19:40, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ну да вакуум немного не то определение=) Больше похоже что они "подвешены" в пустоте хоть и с воздухом. Нет идей как лучше перевести "Karma arm/portal"? Рука кармы, портал кармы, рука судьбы, портал судьбы? --Bloodhit111 19:49, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Надеюсь в последней игре мы узнаем, что такое Субмашина, а то я уже 4 года гадаю. По поводу карма-руки и карма-порталов, я их переводил <-так (Рука судьбы - как-то нелепо). ----SubmergedMachine 19:57, ноября 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Предложение от сообщества Submachine Вчера, на иностранном форуме Субмашины, который включает в себя пользователей со всего мира, состоялось обсуждение о Субмашинных Wiki. В добавок к английской, русской и итальянской версии Wiki были созданы французкая и испанская версии. Они сделаны по такому же стилю, как и английская версии. Короче, они предлагают сделать объединённую систему Wiki Субмашин, с одной общей темой, как на английском варианте. В общем, предложение о объединённой системе. Они добровольно предлагают помощь в оформлении нашей wiki. Они даже сделали нам русский логотип на заглавной страницы (к сожалению, я не могу сейчас показать его, так как у меня проблемы с размещением фотографий на wiki). Один из админов предложил временно сделать его администратором на всех вики, чтобы он подогнал каждую под английский дизайн, в том числе и для нашей. Они просят разрешения от администратора нашей Wiki, то есть от вас. :) Итак, какого ваше решение? Присоединимся ко всемирной системе Субмашинных Wiki, или будем всё делать по нашему оригинальному дизайну? --SubmergedMachine 17:51, ноября 25, 2011 (UTC) :Как я мог это пропустит*Facepunch*, ну вообщем мне как-то не очень нравится когда на всех вики одинаковый дизайн. Переходишь на другую вики, а как будто нажал ф5, разницы ноль. Ну и я не могу назначать кого-либо администратором, менять права может только бюрократ (Создатель вики, впрочем бюрократа так-же можно назначить--Bloodhit111 12:20, ноября 27, 2011 (UTC)). Тема вики Я могу редактировать цветовой фон, фон, цвет текста ссылок и прочее. И мне бы не хотелось слепо копировать дизайн англ. вики но и стандартный дизайн оставлять не хочется. У вас нету идей насчет оформления?--Bloodhit111 14:08, ноября 23, 2011 (UTC) :Я даже не знаю... Если чесно, то у меня плохой вкус на дизайн. :) Разумеется, не надо копировать с английской Wiki, а надо придумать что-то оригинальное. Поставить какую-нибудь нарезку скриншотов из Субмашины на задний фон. Заменить белый цветовой фон, но только не на розовый и не на голубой!(А то коллеги из английской Wiki, пытались, и это было ужасно!) Цвет текста... Вобщем, я не знаю. :Может быть сделать оформление Wiki чуть позже, когда будет достаточно хорошо отредактированных статей? В крайнем случае, можно обратится к пользователю Kuzura. --SubmergedMachine 18:30, ноября 23, 2011 (UTC) ::У меня пока есть две идеи по оформлению, поставить на фон зацикленную психушку из snee или какой-нибудь фрагмент красной стены маяка и сделать вики в красных тонах.--Bloodhit111 03:50, ноября 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Поставил пробный фон, если совсем не ок. Напиши, сниму=).--Bloodhit111 22:13, ноября 25, 2011 (UTC) Задний фон выглядит привлекательно, но... что-то мне подсказывает, что он не подходит для Wiki Субмашины. Только не стены психушки. :-) Попытаюсь-ка и я подобрать фон. Посмотрим, понравится ли тебе. Кстати, как насчёт предложения от английского сообщества? --SubmergedMachine 13:34, ноября 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ну с таким сюжетом как у Submachine,(Сюжет ведь представляется(в скетче) как то, что некто играл в флеш игру на компе и вдруг внезапно оказался сам в игре.) психушка самое оно:p :Какое предложение? Мне бы не хотелось также делать все в черной гамме как остальные вики.--Bloodhit111 03:07, ноября 27, 2011 (UTC) ::НЕТ! НЕТ! НЕТ! НЕТ! Субмашина - РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ! Это множество раз было подтверждено автором (это кстати есть в статье forum posts). Сюжетная линия скетча считается недействительной, так как это всего лишь ранний набросок игры. В настоящей Субмашине 2 игрок также играет в игру и также оказывается, что он как бы был в ней. Но это не так, это была всего лишь иллюзия, сформированная Субмашинной. "Не позволяйте машине управлять вашим сознанием" - так это прокомментировал автор. Ты в самом деле был в подвале, а потом телепортировался в маяк. :p ::Сообщество предлагает нам помощь в оформлении вики. Сравни их заглавную страницу, с голосованиями, красочной системой меню, и т.д., с нашей. Задний фон у иностранных вики - отколовшиеся острова Ядра, плавающие в чёрной пустоте. Выглядит этот фон красиво, просто я хочу не копировать его, а сделать наш, оригинальный. Также мне немного не нравится серый фон у тех вики. А так всё остальное на высшем уровне. ::В общем, всё равно выбирать вам. :) ----SubmergedMachine 09:53, ноября 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Ок, следующий вариант темы будет скажем "Зелённой", интерфейс системы в sub6 мне кажется тоже не плохим вариантом. :::Насчет сюжета, я не имел ввиду конкретный момент, это был лишь пример того насколько бывает местами психоделический сюжет=) Неспроста в flf игра начинается в психушке, да и сколько людей свихнулись пытаясь понять и осознать субмашину... --Bloodhit111 10:56, ноября 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Интерфейс системы - неплохой вариант. Уж точно гораздо лучше мягких стен психушки. :) Кстати, я как раз сейчас думал над, так сказать, "Голубым" заднем фоном, то есть темой Ядра. Но сейчас я думаю, что зелёная клетчатая сетка системы просто прекрасно подойдёт для заднего фона! Можно вставить только сетку, а можно добавить к ней зелёные линии, по которым мы перемещаемся в Sub6. А какой будет цвет для основного фона (я имею ввиду фон поля, где сейчас пишу)? --SubmergedMachine 11:26, ноября 27, 2011 (UTC) Один из вариантов, но он какой-то слишком матричный, сейчас еще что-нибудь подберу. Насчет фона страницы, даже не знаю пока не подберем общий фон лучше об этом не думать=)--Bloodhit111 12:23, ноября 27, 2011 (UTC) :Есть предложение для этого варианта?(Нужно почистить кэш браузера если отображается не правильно) По мне так слишком темный.--Bloodhit111 13:28, ноября 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Выглядит хорошо! И совсем не темно. Наоборот, почему то мне кажется, что передний фон слишком яркий; а задний фон выглядит великолепно. Может быть сделать передний фон как-то темнее что ли, а зелёные ссылки и кнопки ярче, чтобы они светились. :) Кроме того я попытаюсь создать логотип Вики в теме системы, чтобы он сочетался с задним фоном. Но для этого нужно подобрать передний фон. А то будет как сейчас (серый цвет на логотипе не сочетается с теперешним белым фоном). --SubmergedMachine 13:24, декабря 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Первоначально фон текста был полностью черный, но получилось слишком темно. Насчет логотипа согласен, попробую подобрать фон потемнее.--Bloodhit 08:20, декабря 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Вообщем оставлю черный фон, пока вы не выскажите своё мнение.--Bloodhit 08:32, декабря 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Мне нравится! :) Чёрный фон, зелёная сетка системы и ярко зелёные кнопки и ссылки, белый текст - по моему всё это гармонирует между собой. Давайте пока оставим так. --SubmergedMachine 08:37, декабря 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ок, тогда исправлю цвет шаблонов инфобокс и цитата.--Bloodhit 09:07, декабря 4, 2011 (UTC) Murtaugh Хотелось бы поговорить о переводе имени Murtaugh'a. Мне кажется что более правильный перевод его имени Муртог или Мертог, чем Муртау или скажем Мерто. Что вы думаете по этому поводу?--Bloodhit 06:59, декабря 27, 2011 (UTC) Порыл в интернете - кучу разных переводов. Похоже, что это имя на наш язык не переводится. Я читаю это имя как Муртау. Если читать по транскрипции - Мёртоу. Не знаю... В крайнем случае, можно использовать два значения. Мне нравятся те два, которые я написал выше. Муртог и Мертог как-то нескладно звучит. Ну, разумеется, это только моё мнение... ----SubmergedMachine 18:52, декабря 29, 2011 (UTC) Subnet Как лучше писать в статьях перевод слова Subnet: Cубнет, или Субсеть(Субмашинная Сеть)? Как вы считаете? ----SubmergedMachine 17:51, января 12, 2012 (UTC) :Я остановился на варианте "субнет".--Bloodhit 03:42, января 13, 2012 (UTC) Творчество :Будем ли мы добавлять на эту вики раздел "Творчество", для фанарта, фанфиков, и т.д.? Я уже написал один фанф (даже перевёл его на инглиш и поместил на PastelForum), а также нарисовал несколько рисунков (также поместил на форум). Это не так обязательно, если это будет лишним, то не обязательно создавать этот раздел. ----SubmergedMachine 10:33, января 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Создайте! Но пока что, кроме нас двоих тут никого нет, и никто этого не увидит. Так что нам для начала нужно добить уже 100 статей привести их в порядок и подать запрос на банер нашей вики. Может это привлечет хоть еще кого-нибудь:p --Bloodhit 14:26, января 24, 2012 (UTC) Удаление изображений с Wiki Если я загрузил не ту картинку, что нужно, могу ли я удалить её с Wiki? Или это можете сделать только вы? ----SubmergedMachine 18:32, февраля 3, 2012 (UTC) :Да, это может сделать только администратор, но вы можете загрузить новую версию файла на его странице.--Bloodhit 10:03, февраля 4, 2012 (UTC) Mover Возникла небольшая проблема с переводом Mover'а, при создании страницы я оставил вариант Kosmoled'a - Транспортёр потому как Движитель и тому подобные переводы намного хуже. А теперь возникает небольшая путаница с другим транспортёром, из sub5, ящиком для пластин шифра (Мне показался это вариант лучше чем, шифрованные пластинки). У вас нет идей как разрешить это конфликт? Например альтернативных версий перевода? --Bloodhit 18:20, апреля 5, 2012 (UTC) :К сожалению, у меня нет других переводов. :( Похоже, придётся называть Mover транспортёром, а Root transporter - корневым телепортатором. По поводу шифрованных пластин: может быть тогда лучше перевести как Пластина с шифром? А то пластина шифра также как-то странно звучит. ----SubmergedMachine 09:02, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Возможно, может даже Шифрованная пластина более правильный вариант. Надо обдумать это.--Bloodhit 08:28, апреля 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Может быть назовём просто пластина-шифр? (Да, уже четвёртый вариант...). По поводу root transporter: так мы переименовываем в корневой телепортатор, или телепортатор корня? ----SubmergedMachine 15:03, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Пусть будет телепортатор корня. ::::Пластина-шифр хороший вариант! Пожалуй остановимся на нем=) Или может все таки Шифр-пластина, по аналогии с ключ-карта?-Bloodhit 15:54, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::ОК. Пусть будет'' Пластина-шифр''. ----SubmergedMachine 16:15, апреля 17, 2012 (UTC) Перевод игр Вы не припомните какое было мнение автора насчет возможности перевода его игр с помощью FlashDecompiler'а, мне кажется это тема вроде бы поднималась на pastelforum? Я это к тому что мне вполне не плохо удалось перевести записи(Используя ваш перевод) в sub1 и sub2, жалко что основной шрифт Submachine - Rough Draft не поддерживает кириллицу, но это не проблема.--Bloodhit 03:45, апреля 16, 2012 (UTC) :Да, я поднимал эту тему, хотел создать русскую версию серии. Как я помню, Матеуш не ответил на это, но другие пользователи мне намекнули, что он может меня порвать за это, и посоветовали этого не делать. :) Мне даже поначалу не хотели разрешить вскрыть игры с помощью декомпилера, правда вскоре я получил разрешение, НО! только в целях просмотра, как устроена игра. Надо бы спросить Матеуша, будет ли он в будущем (после завершении серии) переносить серию на другие языкы или нет. ----SubmergedMachine 04:38, апреля 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Мне бы хотелось чтобы Матеуш после завершение работы над серией, выпустил бы её компиляцию в виде одной игры, я бы с удовольствием купил бы её=) И пожалуйста, выскажите свое мнение над переводом Chiper plate, надо уже выбрать окончательный вариант и переименовать её. --Bloodhit 06:24, апреля 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Отличная идея! Сейчас этим и займусь! --Гордон Фримен 19:31, июня 22, 2013 (UTC) Looping traps Опять стоит вопрос о переводе этого каверзного слова. Я переводил его как замкнутый цикл, хотя, возможно, это тоже не совсем верно... Есть ли у вас какие-нибудь ещё предложения, кроме зацикленной ловушки? --SubmergedMachine 18:54, апреля 21, 2012 (UTC) :Если прямой перевод не очень, нужно найти смысловой аналог. А значит понять почему Looping traps называется Looping traps. Просто отсылка о том что Цикл одна большая ловушка? Или что то еще? Поймем - тогда сможем придумать адекватный перевод. Других идей у меня нету. --Bloodhit 13:25, апреля 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Чёрт, я думал, что написал здесь... Короче, в общем, мне немного объяснили о looping traps. Traps - это, как и в tomb trap, означает замкнутость помещения, изолирование, безвыходность, что игрок заперт внутри. Looping - потому что локация схожа с Циклом из предыдущей части, как бы часть цикла. Нусс, предложения о переводе? Я пока опираюсь на мой старый вариант замкнутый цикл. SubmergedMachine 16:03, мая 5, 2012 (UTC) '' :::Ограниченное пространство, подобное Циклу... В таком случае ваш вариант имеет намного больше смысла. Вот несколько версий который пришли мне в голову, но вряд ли они будут лучше вашего перевода: Ограниченный цикл, Малый цикл, Закрытый цикл... Думаю не стоит дальше продолжать, остановимся на вашем варианте=)--Bloodhit 14:10, мая 6, 2012 (UTC) Covert front 4 Вы наверное тоже уже прошли CV4 и тоже наверняка заметили некие аналогии между submachine и собственно CV. Как вы думаете не может ли быть CV в неком роде приквелом серии Submachine, а Карл вон Тотен тем самым ученным создававшим первую Субмашину (очень уж много совпадений начинай от даты действия CV, и заканчивая его изобретениями)? Или все таки Матеуш просто исчерпал свою фантазию и начал повторятся?--Bloodhit 12:23, апреля 29, 2012 (UTC) Да. Об этом уже прошли целые дебаты на форуме. Матеуш молчит, вопросы игнорирует. Форум поделился на два лагеря: одни приверженцы теории "Covert Front - приквел Субмашины", другие, в том числе и я, считают, что вселенные игр не пересекаются, и всё это одна большая дань уважения к Субмашине. Кстати, история CF написана другим человеком. И Матеуш когда то упомянул, что вселенные не пересекаются. Вообще-то элементы из других серий всегда встречаются во всех сериях игр Матеуша и PastelGames (главные: число 32 и таинственный знак.). Матеуш просто хочет пощекотать наши нервы и мозги. :) Ох, и хорошо, что нашли интересную деталь о Sub8. Почему не поместили сюда? ----SubmergedMachine 18:58, апреля 29, 2012 (UTC) Картинки Вопрос: Как сделать так, чтобы в статьях на картинках отсутствовало "добавил такой-то участник"? Я что-то не могу это найти. И не могу понять, чем отличаются картинки без надписи добавителя от картинок с этой надписью, т.е. где то свойство типа "отображать автора картинки". SubmergedMachine 14:50, июня 8, 2012 (UTC) :По идее вот так т.е. вместо frame или thumb нужно вписать размер в px так '''150px' или так 100x100px. Хотя в таком случая похоже текст можно увидеть только при наведении курсора на картинку.--Bloodhit 02:57, июня 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Но ваши картинки скарабея, колеса дхармы и др. без надписи добавителя, и при этом текст-пояснение присутствует. В чём тогда дело? В слишком узком размере? I am confused. %O SubmergedMachine 07:57, июня 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Скорее всего так и есть, они просто слишком маленькие и нахватает места для подписи. Вопрос о новых участниках WIKI Здесь было обсуждение о распространении информации о русской SubWiki, и о новых участниках в целях расширения и обретения популярности СубВики. Так вот, к примеру, я недавно зарегился в ВКОНТАКТЕ, и обнаружил кое-что: http://vk.com/submachines и: http://vk.com/club6845690 Как видно, ещё есть поклонники игр Матеуша, в том числе Субмашины. И не только те, кто в ВКОНТАКТЕ. У меня нету таланта собирать людей в общества (к сожалению). Но я думаю, что надо использовать шанс. Написать на стене этих групп? Или это сделаете вы? Просто у меня плохо выходит рекламировать. :) SubmergedMachine 18:49, июня 29, 2012 (UTC) :Я не имею аккаунтов в соц. сетях, и надеюсь этого никогда не случится. Так что это придется сделать вам=)--Bloodhit 19:27, июня 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Ни одного аккаунта? Что ж, тогда мы с вами родственные души в этом! :) Я зарегистрировался только для того, чтобы просматривать мою группу, где я учусь, это было обязательно. Что ж, придется сделать свой первый пост в соцсети ради высшей цели! :D SubmergedMachine 20:20, июня 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Ещё раз заглянул в эту группу, перешел на страницу участников, увидел фразы-переводы из Субмашины на их личных страницах... Прочитал многие теории о Субмашине, в том числе о том, что портал/вход в Субмашину находиться в моем городе... Черт, неужели я не единственный наркоман? :*) И кстати, Bloodhit, это вы сделали несколько анонимных правок в последнее время, или кто-то ещё все-таки сделал попытку что-то добавить? --SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 20:36, декабря 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Нет, это был не я=)--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 10:52, декабря 9, 2012 (UTC) Опрос Собственно по поводу опроса. Может быть, пора его ввести? Дело в том, что после того, как я разместил сообщение о русской Вики в группе поклонников серии в Вконтакте, похоже, что всё-таки кто-то по крайней мере просматривает Вики. А если сделать голосование, то можно и посмотреть, сколько человек просматривает Вики. :) Выскажите пожалуйста ваше мнение. И если вы согласны, то можно сразу же подискуссировать по поводу темы/содержания первого опроса. SubmergedMachine 19:33, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Почему бы и нет. Только вот не имеет смысла сколько человек просматривают вики, если из них никто до сих пор не внёс ни одной правки, не говоря уже о том чтобы зарегистрироваться.--Bloodhit 20:52, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Да... Почему-то помогать никто не хочет... Что ж, насильно заставлять нельзя... Будем надеяться на лучшее. По поводу опроса: кто будет им заниматься на протяжении всего времени? Один человек, как на английской SubWiki, или несколько человек по очереди? (надеюсь, что когда-нибудь появиться кто-нибудь третий) ----SubmergedMachine 18:54, июля 14, 2012 (UTC) :::У кого будут идеи для опросов, тот их и будет составлять:p К сожалению, у меня пока-что, нету идей. В конце концов может позаимствовать некоторые опросы с en вики.--Bloodhit 05:40, июля 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Что ж, попробую я занятся этим, если вы не против. :) Давно хотел этим заняться. Если не буду справляться, то оставлю это дело. Пока поставил пробный опрос, да и в роли первого он сгодиться (больше ничего другого в голову не лезет). Если вы согласны, то продержим его до релиза Суб8, а там будет опрос типа "как вам Суб8?". ----SubmergedMachine 18:13, июля 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Почему бы и нет, пусть весит=)--Bloodhit 19:20, июля 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Уже проголосовало ТРИ человека? 0_о --SubmergedMachine 19:32, июля 18, 2012 (UTC) Как вы считаете, сколько времени будет длиться каждый опрос? Ровно месяц, или меньше? --SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 18:39, ноября 16, 2012 (UTC) Содержание заглавной страницы Вот и я решил заняться оформлением заглавной страницы. Надо обсудить, как она будет выглядеть. Раздел содержание: Для начала нужно определить, что он будет содержать. Что добавить/поменять? Я думаю, что надо как-нибудь вместить туда forum posts, так как это чрезвычаяно важный элемент. Также я попытаюсь нарисовать оригинальные картинки, как в АнглВики. Кстати, как обстоят дела с кнопками? (из обсуждения заглавной страницы) Во-вторых, надо как-нибудь оформить навигацию на заглстранице. Ну, то есть, я имею ввиду, чтобы пользователь мог ориентироваться по Вики. Написать советы. Пояснить ссылки на статьи содержания, что они из себя представляют, и почему важно это прочитать. (например всё те же форумные посты) Ну, в общем, надеюсь вы меня поняли. :) И гигантская доска объявлений. Где будут вывешиваться, например, сообщения о незавершённых статьях (у нас пока их много X), и главное, просьбы о помощи в их завершении. Так, например, можно сейчас написать объявление всем, кто читает Вики, что требуется по-возможности помощь в оформлениии Вики, перевод статей, и прочее. Да и АнглВики нам в помощь. По их примеру можно красиво оформить и нашу. Фух, что-то я размазанно всё написал... Но надеюсь, главный смысл понятен. :) -SubmergedMachine 19:04, июля 18, 2012 (UTC) :Я не питаю иллюзий что вики посвященная флеш игре будет иметь хоть какую-то популярность=) Поэтому считаю, если это будет хоть кому-нибудь интересно он разберется что где находится и без всяких понуканий поможет нам с вики. :Насчет кнопок, те что сначала были на ES вики а потом и на EN, выглядят слишком мультяшными и совершено не вписываются не в дизайн вики, не в submachine. Идею своих же кнопок я так пока и не развил до конца, на es вики есть интересный вариант кнопки которая с помощью div style меняет статичную картину на анимированную гифку при наведении на неё курсора. У меня все никак не доходят руки чтобы разобраться как это работает (В принципе ничего сложного, но без понимания деталей ничего не работает:D) и сделать для кнопок что нибудь еще в стиле sub6.--Bloodhit 19:36, июля 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi! About the buttons, like I said in the EN Wiki discussion, they are just provisional, because the old ones had pretty uneven sizes and had some white pixels on the borders, so they looked somewhat ugly. The current ones are from the ES Wiki, I drew them so that they could be a temporary replace, but I agree with you in that they are too childish for Submachine and don't fit the theme. I see you did a good job here with the original ones, removing the white pixels, but they still have uneven sizes, and some images are still pixelated/warped or don't belong to Submachine. I will try to revamp them. ::About the animation, it's easy to do, you just have to place a code in the common.js file and place the tag "divanim" wherever you want the button to be. The portal animation was done with GIFAnimator, but you could as well record the real portal in action with any app and save it as a GIF (or just place a static image). It doesn't work in the EN wiki because the code has an error, but it does work in the ES one. It's very flexible and can be used to make the Wiki experience more immersive to the user, but I think it should be used sparingly. I can give you the code if you want to "animate" anything :) ::also I voted in the poll ;) ::(sorry for writing in English, I'm learning Russian but I'm not fluent enough to write all that) -Vortex2 12:34, июля 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Dont worry about language=) I'm working on a buttons for us wiki, but it still just a blank. And im already make code on common.js worked, but thx for trying help! Check this!--Bloodhit 13:10, июля 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Glad you made it work :) But are you gonna do it with blank 'files' like that, with images only on mouse hover? or will you put something inside later? ::::when I learn more Russian I hope I'll be able to help you with wiki. It seems very difficult work to translate everything for only two people, though you have been doing very well so far! -Vortex2 14:36, июля 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I still have no idea. Maybe i find something cool from sub6 what i can use for buttons and buttons animation=) :::::Thx for help! But russian is very difficult language, its be very hard to learn it:p--Bloodhit 14:47, июля 20, 2012 (UTC) Submachine 8: The Plan Ну нет... Это троллинг наивысшей степени! Оказывается Матеуш ещё лучше чем Гейб Ньюэлл. :D Я только сейчас случайно здесь увидел последние новости (хотя мне сказали об этом на форуме пару часов назад, но я не посмотрел их) , ну и пришлось прочитать их здесь полностью. Итак, каково ваше мнение относительно новой даты выпуска? (чёрт, Мат меня просто убил с этим...) SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 12:56, августа 12, 2012 (UTC) :На dev page появилась надпись что Матеуш снова начал работать над Sub8 10 августа, а как мы знаем обычно на разработку игры у него уходит месяц, так что если не будет никаких "происшествий" дата вполне правдоподобна=)--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 13:33, августа 12, 2012 (UTC) :UPD: FAIL - Там по прежнему 10 апреля, похоже просто совпало с числом когда я проверял devpage и когда выложили тизер на форуме.--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 13:55, августа 12, 2012 (UTC) Баннер Я совсем забыл что нужно было подать заявку на баннер, это было надо сделать на месяц раньше:D Сейчас попробую что-нибудь сделать что будет соответствовать нашему дизайну и одновременно Sub8 :P Выложу несколько варинтов выберем лучший.--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 17:36, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) В общем Матеуш считай все уже сделал за нас, думаю вполне подходит.--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 17:50, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) Файл:Banner.png Epic fail D:--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 17:54, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) Нам нужен слоган!--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 18:04, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) :Что ж, Матеуш окакзал нам услугу! Но... так всё-таки можно ещё подать заявку? :По поводу слогана... "Открой мир Субмашины" или "Субмашина. Посмотри, куда она тебя приведёт". А что вы придумали? (хотя второй я не придумал, а взял из Субмашинных записей. XD ) SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 18:18, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Думаю можно, попробовать... ::Я думал что-нибудь про план, к примеру из тех же записей, что нибудь типо: "План вещей потерян, " а дальше не знаю что написать как-то не складно получается.--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 18:24, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Я просто думаю, что надо сразу писать общее, то есть о Субмашине в целом, а не о каком-то там потерянном много лет назад ПЛАНЕ. XD ::::Но можно придумать и другие варианты... Пока ничего в голову не лезет... ::::SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 18:33, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Хорошо пусть будет "Субмашина. Посмотри, куда она тебя приведёт". Отправляю на утверждение--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 18:36, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) Кстати, нужно отправить опрос в архив и добавить новый. Мне кажется на этот раз идеально подойдет: "Насколько вам понравилась Submachine 8: The plan?" и варианты по пятибалльной или десятибалльной шкале.--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 18:50, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) Да, отличный вариант для опроса! Только я думаю, что вместо бальной шкалы нужны такие варианты ответа, как "Восхитительно! Лучшая игра серии", "Отвратительно. Игра недостойна быть частью серии", и т.д. потом хорошо продумаю как назвать варианты ответа. А новый опрос создам в момент релиза (а точнее, чуть раньше, так как после релиза я буду кое-чем занят... XD ) ----SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 18:55, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) А нет чего-нибудь поярче или более понятного? Этот механизм из мелких деталей, просто не знаю, насколько он выгодно смотрится с точки зрения представления вики. Также размер баннера и так не велик, поэтому нет особого смысла (если это не какая-то особая задумка) делать треть баннера совсем чёрным. Я просто советую, потому что если вы определились, то так тому и быть. Просто у вас есть ещё недели три, чтобы рассмотреть другие варианты. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:59, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) Да, и не забудьте поменять меню, не так много времени осталось. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:01, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) :Во всей серии Submachine фон всегда черный, так что я сомневаюсь что с этим можно что-то сделать. С учетом того что игра выходит завтра, а баннер будет только через месяц, мы уже опоздали с баннером, так что можно будет и из игры найти кадр получше. :Меню? В смысле содержание на заглавной, а что с ним не так?--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 19:08, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Обновление внешнего вида Wiki, как я понял.SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 19:11, сентября 27, 2012 (UTC) Итак, скоро уже 20 ноября наступит... Возобновим дискуссию по поводу баннера и слогана? --SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 20:03, ноября 9, 2012 (UTC) Вау! Я не знал, что ваш запрос на баннер был удовлетворён! :O Только что случайно заметил Субмашину внизу, среди других баннеров. :D --SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 19:38, ноября 12, 2012 (UTC) Баннер к новому году, по моему неплохо=)--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 14:46, декабря 2, 2012 (UTC) Файл:CHRbanner.png :А вы верите в телепатию? :D Я хотел предложить тоже самое сегодня. --SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 15:12, декабря 2, 2012 (UTC) ::С учетом того что это единственное изображение субмашинны посвященное нг, это было более чем предсказуемо :)--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 19:14, декабря 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Вижу новогодний баннер. Thisis awesome! :D --SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 15:32, декабря 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::: :P С наступающим!--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 03:18, декабря 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Всех с наступающим! И тебя с наступающим, Субмашинная сеть! XD SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 09:51, декабря 31, 2012 (UTC) Покупка игры Насчет покупки, просто сделайте счет на яндекс.деньги или на киви, и далее создайте виртуальную карту, и ей уже и можно расплачиваться в paypal, и да и в общем-то где угодно. Закинуть деньги на счёт можно в любом автомате.--Bloodhit (обсуждение) 03:04, ноября 9, 2012 (UTC) Спасибо огромное за помощь! :D А то я полный нуб в этих платежных системах... --SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 18:35, ноября 16, 2012 (UTC) New Forum Are you going to the new forum, Sublevel? and Bloodhit? Vortex2 (обсуждение) 14:44, декабря 4, 2012 (UTC) No... SubmergedMachine (обсуждение) 15:22, декабря 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Why not? :( :: EDIT: if it's because of the old forum, don't worry, it won't be deleted, Mateusz closed it for it to remain as an archive. Please come to the new forum, I miss you! :( Vortex2 (обсуждение) 19:40, декабря 4, 2012 (UTC) * Правда, сделайте уже нормальный форум. Он привлечёт больше участников и даст людям, плохознакомым с викиразметкой возможность высказаться. Ваш читатель, Aenn Обсуждение 12:11, июня 29, 2013 (UTC).